


Earth Does Break The Things That We Make

by waycest



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bullying, College AU, Ghosts, M/M, Paranormal, Self Harm, Sex in later chapters, Sibling Incest, Suicide, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Waycest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waycest/pseuds/waycest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his brother's suicide, Mikey Way is attending Gerard's old college- right where it happened, to be exact.He acts like he doesn't hear the rumors surrounding his dorm, the whispers of  something dreadful lurking in the shadows, a being that chills the air and fills the mind to the brim with horror...</p><p>And Mikey, as awful as it sounds, is in love with the ghost that haunts his bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Does Break The Things That We Make

"So, at seven?" The raven haired boy beamed, holding his phone up to his ear with his shrugged shoulder since his hands were preoccupied with pulling up his pants. A girl's voice on the other end confirmed the date, and Gerard's smile grew as he wriggled his hips to adjust the black jeans. He was oblivious as to how he had landed a date with a fairly popular girl from Economics, but he had.

His brain was fogged with nervous excitement as he buzzed around his small dorm room, trying on clothes and striding to the mirror, just to take them off and look for something else. The bright blue numbers of the small digital clock on the windowsill told him it was 6:45, so he settled on what he currently had on. He donned a light grey jacket and worked on shoving his foot into a black Converse as he hopped over towards the door to the bathroom. He leaned against the wall, still struggling with his shoe, and rapped on the door.

"Hey, Bert- I'm leaving in a minute; don't forget to lock the door if you go somewhere later!" Gerard shouted to his roommate. He got a muffled agreement from the other teen, and taking that as a yes, Gerard turned off the lights and set out the door with a spring in his step.

The dinner date was set to be at one of the restaurants on the campus; a small sushi place frequently inhabited by students. Gerard followed the dim glow of the neon sign and soon reached the quaint eatery by foot. He paused outside the door to look at his reflection in one of the blue tinted windows, and patted down his hair before smiling at himself. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he took a deep breath before walking into the restaurant and looking for his date. She wouldn't be hard to spot; she had dark, cherry-red hair and light blue eyes. Not something you see too often.

He caught a glimpse of her unmistakable locks and happily walked in its direction with a scarlet blush slowly sweeping his cheeks. She saw him and raised an eyebrow, more of a sneer appearing than a smile. Gerard's own smile faltered slightly as he stepped closer, and more people who were sitting with her came into view. She elbowed a scraggly, long-haired guy beside her, and pointed in Gerard's direction. The boy snapped his fingers and the rest of the table, consisting of around seven or eight people, had their gaze fixated on the baffled teen standing about ten feet away. Gerard's expression grew wide-eyed as he realized what was happening.

"I can believe he actually showed up!" one girl snickered. The whole group was silently laughing, until the red headed girl, Gerard's 'date', silenced the group.

"Come on, Gee- sit with us!" She smiled, waving him towards the table. Gerard froze, more than a bit flustered, and walked forward. The rest of the group scooted over so he could sit next to the girl, and after a while, the table began to converse again as they looked over their menus.

"Can't believe you actually got him here!" the same girl said to the redhead, whose name was Tara.

"I told you I don't give up on dares!" she answered with a cold laugh. Gerard looked up from his clasped hands on his lap to the girl beside him.

"This was a _dare_?" he whispered frantically while Tara just looked at him with a sneer.

"Yeah, Jamie dared me to ask some loser on a date, and if they actually came, she'd pay for dinner," she replied like it was nothing, going back to her previous conversations. Gerard remained silent and stared back into his lap, knowing there wasn't a way out of this. One of the waitresses came to the table and addressed everyone with a friendly bow of her head, going along with the oriental theme of the sushi parlor. She scribbled the multiple orders on a small pad, and eventually got to the opposite end of the table, where Gerard was sitting.

"And for you?" She chirped, patiently smiling as she held her pen to the pad.

"I, um-" Gerard stammered, looking for a menu of some sort, but all of them were taken up by the waitress already. The girl saw him looking, and was going through the stack of menus and pads she was holding to hand him one. She finally got to the maroon, leather-bound packet and held it out to the nervous boy.

"Hurry the fuck up already!" the scraggly boy a few places down grumbled.

"I'm fine... I don't need anything." Gerard lowered his gaze to the floor and held his hand up to the menu offered once again.

"Yeah, that fatass needs to lose some weight anyway," the long-haired boy snorted, causing the table to erupt in fits of laughter again.

Gerard stood abruptly and, blinking tears out of his eyes, ran out of the restaurant. He pawed at his eyes with the sleeves of his jacket, wiping away some of the tears so he could look for his car. He remembered that he walked there and sighed, wiping his eyes once again and trudging through the parking lot. The cool breeze tousled his hair and sent it flying in different directions, and a light mist stuck to his damp cheeks. He passed several people on the way back to his dorm, none of which payed any attention to him. Gerard stumbled to a nearby bench, shivering slightly in the autumn breeze.

After sitting and thinking for a few minutes, a gentle pattering on the pavement in front of him made his head snap up. There was a young girl who looked to be around freshman year standing in front of him. She studied him for a second, taking in the red, blotchy face and the long hair that framed it.

"You don't look too happy," she observed in a soft voice. Gerard nodded in agreement, deciding that the girl wasn't of too much importance, and buried his head in his hands. She sat down next to him and pulled out a little note pad and pen. She scrawled something on one of the neon pieces of paper, tore it away from the rest, and set it in Gerard's lap. He stared at the folded piece of paper in his lap and didn't do anything else until the girl left without a word. Once she was out of sight, Gerard raised his head and looked up and down the stretch of sidewalk. Seeing that no one was around, he grabbed the unread note and slowly began to make his way back to the dorms. He took gentle steps, making sure not to disturb the silence. Gerard pushed open the heavy door to the building, ignoring the sound of hushed laughter behind him.

Not after long, he opened the door to his familiar, off-white room.

"That you, Gerard?" Bert shouted from the next room over. Gerard gave a quick and almost inaudible response, but then took a few steps towards the bathroom door.

"Hey, Bert?" he called timidly. "You have any sleeping pills, or something?"

Without hesitation or questioning, the bathroom door was opened and he was beckoned into Bert's room.

"Here you go, man," his roommate replied, throwing him the small bottle and giving him a once-over. "You alright?" he asked, moving some of his stringy hair out of the way of his thick-rimmed glasses.

"Yeah, my head just hurts. Shitty night," Gerard mumbled, not making eye contact.

"Oh, well, hope it gets better," Bert said awkwardly, giving a small, clumsy wave as the darker-haired teen left. "Night," he called as Gerard shut the connecting bathroom door.  
Gerard shuffled towards his bed and sat down, closing his eyes and exhaling. He rolled the bottle between his hands and watched as the words on the label blended together when he moved the bottle faster. He stopped suddenly, gripping it in one hand and holding it still. Still enough for shaking fingers to unscrew the top and pour all forty-something pills into his hand. He first popped two into his mouth, reaching for the day-old Coke on his nightstand and taking a small gulp. He grimaced at the sickeningly-sweet taste of the flat soda, then scooted back on his bed, resting against the wall and propping his feet up on a throw pillow that had made its way to the other end of the bed at some point.  
An idea came to him, so suddenly that is was almost as if it'd been there the whole time. Gerard smiled, picking up the stale drink and taking three pills this time. He giggled, already imagining the chaos that the morning would bring. Or the next morning; Gerard didn't get too many visitors. He remembered the little note still in his pocket, and used his now Coke-free hand to reach into his pocket and retrieve it. He popped two more pills, and started to chew on them as he unfolded the piece of paper to read three simple words.

_It'll be okay._

Gerard's grin slowly broadened. He knew that with a few more of these, it /would/ be okay. Those kids would feel like shit, just like he did- Fuck, it serves them right. The more he thought about it, the more Gerard couldn't believe that he hadn't done it sooner. There wouldn't be any more school, responsibility, hate, stress- anything! There would be nothing, nothing but the empty bliss of never waking up again. And, hey, if there really was a Heaven, then it might be even better. Nothing but his own wishes coming true for the rest of eternity. Gerard was okay with that. He chewed three more, cringing at the bitter taste, and grabbed the bottle once again. He brought it up with trembling hands, dumping the rest of the pills, well over thirty, into his mouth. Numbness was creeping into his fingers, his limbs shaking and becoming lighter than air as the pills worked their way into his system. He reached for the flat Coke, using the rest of that to down the little white pills. Gerard gave a small, satisfied smile as he leaned his head back against the eggshell walls. It would all be over soon. He doubted anyone would miss him, any-  
His eyes suddenly shot open when he realized he'd forgotten something. A willowy, brown-haired, bespectacled something that would be turning sixteen in a matter of months.

_"Shit.. Mikey!"_

He remembered his brother.

"Oh god, I shouldn't have done this, I shouldn't have done this..." He muttered as he did his best to get out of his bed, stumbling as his world became distorted and muffled. Gerard scrambled to find a pen, but he knew he couldn't write a note. Black mist was creeping into his eyes, partially blinding him from the life he would soon leave forever. It was too late to run to the toilet, to vomit up the contents of his stomach and learn from his mistake. Gerard looked to his bed and did the second best thing he knew to do. He shakily held the little note up the wall, writing on the back in the best handwriting he could manage at the moment.

**_To Mikey- It'll be okay._ **

He let the pen go and watched in dim fascination as it clattered to the floor. Gerard grasped the note in his hand and gently laid himself out on the bed, bringing the hand with the note up to rest under his face, and fell asleep with that same small smile.

It _would_ be okay.

 

 

**** ONE DAY LATER ****

  
The door was thrown open with a bang, and fifteen-year-old Mikey Way spilled into his brother's dorm room. His eyes were huge behind his glasses, and his usually-pale face was tinged with red from the wind's frosty bite. The young teen adjusted his scarf and bounded across the tiny shred of floor, coming to a clumsy halt next to his brother's bed.  
Mikey grinned down at the pile of dark clothing that was Gerard, taking a seat next to his brother's body and bouncing lightly on the mattress.

"Gerard!" he said, poking the older boy in the ribs. It was something he'd done since he was ten, something he knew Gerard hated, but he did anyway to see the playful scowl that came with it. "Gee, wake up! It's, like, three in the afternoon, dude."

  
No answer.

  
Rolling his eyes, Mikey reached out and shook Gerard's shoulder. "Come on, Gee. I know you can hear me, lazy motherfucker."

  
Still no answer, not even the quiet breathing that Mikey had known all his life. Wondering if Gerard was sick, Mikey slowly brushed the dark spill of Gerard's bangs away from his face.

  
Gerard's lips were blue, still curved in a smile that made the younger Way's teeth grind.

 

And Mikey screamed.


End file.
